Temari & Hinata
by Extreme Sobastard
Summary: Histoire d'amitié entre deux jeunes filles différentes, troublées par leur avenir. L'une est passionnée, prête à tout pour sa famille, et l'autre est aveugle, surprotégée par ses proches. (Résumé plutôt mauvais, je dois l'avouer.)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Temari sursauta en entendant le son que la vibration de son portable faisait contre son bureau. Elle s'était endormie un instant, au milieu de la préparation de ses effets scolaires pour le lendemain. Elle ouvrit l'appareil pour voir un message de son frère, annonçant qu'il ferait des heures supplémentaires et de ne pas l'attendre pour le souper. Sa famille, composée de ses frères (l'un plus vieux et l'autre son cadet) et d'elle-même, venait d'aménager un appartement de taille moyenne dans le centre-ville de Konoha. Elle devait avouer par contre que la partie de la ville où ils se trouvaient n'était pas un coin très recommandable .. mais la présence de l'école la plus prestigieuse du pays l'avait encouragée à demander à Kankurou, son frère aîné, de déménager. Comme leurs parents étaient morts depuis quelques années, le plus vieux avait la charge des deux autres.

Gaara n'ayant que six ans, c'était surtout Temari qui s'occupait de lui. Grâce à l'héritage laissé par leur père avant l'accident qui l'avait tué, Kankurou pouvait payer le loyer et mettre quelques économies de côté avec son boulot de commis dans un magasin de jouets. La blonde s'occupait donc des tâches ménagères et de l'éducation de son jeune frère, tout en se forçant à avoir les meilleures notes possibles ; ce qui expliquait l'invitation du collège privée de Konoha voulant l'accueillir dans l'établissement.

Elle répondit à son frère par un 'OK' et se remit à l'organisation de son sac, vérifiant pour la cinquième fois si son horaire était bon et si tout était en ordre. Elle se sentait nerveuse par rapport à sa nouvelle école, elle savait que les groupes étaient séparés selon l'option choisie par les élèves -musique, arts, théâtre, arts manuels, sports- et se questionnait sur quels genre de personnes elle aurait dans son groupe de musique. Elle se trouvait plutôt douée au piano, mais craignait ne pas être à la hauteur.

Un grincement lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte, ou un enfant aux cheveux de feu la regardait, serrant un ourson en peluche bien fort contre son cœur. Ses yeux d'un turquoise étincelant étaient naturellement bordés de traits noirs, accentuant le regard perçant qu'il lui lançait. Malgré son jeune âge, elle savait son frère perspicace, et il était au courant de sa rentrée à l'école le lendemain. Avant de venir voir sa soeur, il gribouillait sagement dans le salon, armé de ses crayons de cire fraîchement achetés.

Elle lui sourit, et il s'avança dans la pièce, posant son ours sur le lit avant de s'y hisser non sans difficultés. Elle lui caressa les cheveux distraitement, et il se blottit contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Gaara ?

- Kankurou ne rentre pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête, et rigola en voyant le cadet gonfler ses joues en signe de déception.

- Pas pour manger, mais il sera là pour te dire bonne nuit. En attendant, tu veux dîner quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas faim si Kankurou n'est pas...

Sa phrase fut coupée par le grognement mécontent de son estomac, et la teinte de ses cheveux lui monta aux joues.

- Très bien alors. Je commande une pizza, ça te va ?

Il acquiesça, heureux du choix et descendit en sautant du lit pour aller chercher le livret de restaurants. Temari sourit à nouveau, contente de voir que son frère ne semblait pas s'en faire pour le lendemain. Elle referma son sac et rangea ce qu'elle avait sortit avant de quitter la chambre, allant rejoindre son frère.

Regard ivoire parcourant aveuglément la chambre, Hinata s'avança à tâtons et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : son cellulaire. La sonnerie personnalisée qu'elle avait donnée à son meilleur ami la fit sourire et elle lui répondit avec un 'Salut, Kiba.' timide. Elle pouvait presque le voir excité de l'autre côté du fil pendant qu'il s'assurait qu'elle allait bien et qu'il passait la prendre à la même heure que toujours le lendemain. Elle lui répondit positivement, l'assura qu'elle était prête pour la rentrée et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

Elle reposa le téléphone sur son bureau, glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux presque bleus tellement ils étaient noirs et les attacha d'un geste rapide, habituée. Elle quitta la pièce en s'appuyant légèrement aux murs, tournant à gauche dans le long corridor pour aller rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine. Elle effleura quelqu'un au passage, baissa la tête et salua la personne, reconnaissant la voix de son cousin lorsqu'il lui renvoya son salut. Elle continua son chemin, sentant le regard qu'il posait sur sa nuque.

Neji Hyuuga était chargé de la protection de sa cousine depuis l'accident qui lui avait fait perdre la vue trois ans auparavant. Comme ils étaient proches, cela ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement, mais il se trouvait encore attristé du sort de la jeune fille. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé, malgré qu'elle lui ait assuré maintes fois que c'était faux. Il tourna les talons et retourna à sa chambre.

Hinata descendit les escaliers, poursuivit son chemin vers la cuisine et se fit immédiatement donner des indications par sa mère pour l'aider en cuisine. Elle obéit en silence, comme elle était habituée. Sa vie familiale se déroulait de façon simple : moins on la voyait, mieux sa famille se portait, ses parents ayant perdu espoir de la marier depuis l'accident. Mais sa mère désirait tout de même lui inculquer des valeurs de 'fille à marier' pour que l'on réussisse à oublier cet handicap. Elle se pliait aux commandements sans jamais protester, et respectait sagement les ordres de son père, soit de rester calme et de ne lui causer aucun soucis. Elle passait donc la plus grande partie de son temps dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque familiale, à discuter avec Neji.

Elle était heureuse, cependant, que l'école reprenne le lendemain, ainsi elle pourrait faire autre chose de ses journées. De plus, elle reverrait ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas eu la permission de visiter durant les vacances. Elle sourit discrètement tout en lavant les légumes, et sans le savoir eu la même pensée qu'une blonde lui étant inconnue, vivant à l'autre bout de la ville.

Elles attendaient le lendemain avec impatience.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

La blonde descendit du bus, qui la déposait directement devant le collège, accompagnée de plusieurs autres élèves fréquentant l'établissement. Elle sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer, et prit une grande inspiration avant d'avancer. Le bâtiment lui semblait immense, et elle se sentait comme aspirée par ses murs blancs. L'école, entourée d'une longue muraille d'une pierre de la même couleur, faisait tâche avec ses allures victoriennes dans le paysage urbain de la métropole. Impressionnée, Temari vérifia rapidement l'état de sa coiffure typique - constituée de quatre couettes séparées - et observa les autres élèves, tous plus extravertis les uns que les autres : elle vit un blond à l'air surexcité, baguettes de batterie dans une main, l'autre tirant sur celle d'un grand brun stoïque qui trimbalait une guitare, un garçon aux cheveux de jais et à la peau très clair, qu'elle jugeait asiatique vu son regard en amande, marchant en évitant tous les autres en étant concentré sur un carnet de croquis, une fille à la chevelure teinte rose suivant le duo, se passant une couche de brillant à lèvres, elle même suivie d'un énergumène arborant une coupe au bol très rétro et une camisole verte serrée, dévoilant des abdos travaillés sous sa chemise d'uniforme ouverte... et plusieurs autres encore.

Mais ce qui attira son attention fut plutôt la jeune fille qui marchait, appuyée au bras d'un grand brun avec d'étranges tattoos rouges en forme de triangle sur les joues. Elle semblait si calme comparé aux autres élèves, et elle remarqua que tous s'écartaient sur son passage, de façon automatique. Son visage caché de son point de vue, elle admira tout de même sa jolie couleur bleutée en comparaison de son blond sable si...ordinaire. Comme elle ne semblait avoir sur elle aucun instrument ou objet artistique quelconque, Temari se demanda dans qu'elle option elle pouvait bien être...avant de sentir une secousse forte sur son bras, la faisant se tasser de quelques pas.

Elle jeta un regard noir à la personne l'ayant ainsi accrochée, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon un peu plus grand qu'elle, à l'air fatigué, cheveux attachés et cigarette à la main.

- Eh oh, tu pourrais t'excuser hein ! fit-elle avant de partir d'un pas rageur.

Le brun, un dénommé Shikamaru Nara, haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude de la furie blonde, n'ayant pas remarqué l'avoir poussée. Il soupira et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, un garçon un peu plus gras que la moyenne du nom de Chouji Akimichi.

La blonde avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision, et honnêtement...il s'en foutait un peu. Comme de tout en fait.

La cloche retentit et il poussa un autre de ses soupirs habituels.

- Galère...je n'aurai même pas le temps de fumer...

Il commença à traîner des pieds jusqu'à la porte, suivi de son ami qui ricanait derrière. Il rangea la cigarette et serra le sac contre son épaule. Ah, comme il trouvait que la rentrée était galère...

Hinata remercia Kiba de l'avoir accompagnée au local, il lui dit que ce n'était rien en ébouriffant ses cheveux longs. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise mais le laissa les replacer. Le brun pouvait être trop affectueux parfois, mais il était très attentionné envers elle et ça ne la dérangeait plus.

Leurs cours cette année, comme les années précédentes, étaient communs. Il faisaient tous deux partie de l'option musique, et la directrice mettait toujours Hinata avec Neji ou Kiba.

Bien qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir être plus libre et autonome, la présence des deux garçons ne lui déplaisait pas.

Elle alla s'installer au fond de la classe, presque à l'extrême gauche dans les rangées. Kiba la suivit et s'assit près d'elle, saluant les autres élèves au passage. Hinata retenu donc les noms des gens qu'elle connaissait déjà et fut heureuse de voir qu'elle appréciait la plupart des étudiants de leur groupe.

Elle pianota des doigts sur la table, déjà pressée d'apprendre qui serait leur professeur et ce qu'ils feraient cette année. Soudain, elle sentit une nouvelle présence à sa gauche, et tourna instinctivement son regard vers la nouvelle personne.

Temari s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille qu'elle avait aperçue plus tôt, encouragée par son attitude calme contrastant avec les autres. Elle lui sourit avec assurance.

- Bon matin ! Je m'appelle Temari. Je suis nouvelle en ville.

Hinata commença à jouer avec ses mains, un peu nerveuse de rencontrer une personne nouvelle, s'attendant déjà aux réactions face à son handicap.

- J-je suis Hinata...enchantée.

Temari ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les livres écrits en braille de sa voisine, et se retourna vers elle à nouveau, curieuse.

- Tu...tu es ?

- Oui, je suis aveugle, répondit presque sèchement la Hyuuga.

- Désolée, j'étais juste...

- Je sais, les gens sont toujours curieux...je vis très bien avec mon handicap, c'est juste...tannant de toujours se faire poser la question.

La blonde acquiesça presque silencieusement, s'excusant à nouveau. Elle continua d'observer la jeune fille, son regard ivoire, légèrement violet, l'intriguait grandement malgré elle. On aurait dit de grandes perles, posées sur son visage pâle.

- Mais...tu sais, commença Temari, hésitante.

- ...oui ?

- Je trouve que tes yeux sont très jolis.

Hinata sentit ses joues chauffer, et remercia la blonde avec timidité. Kiba, quant à lui, écoutait l'échange avec un sourire, souhaitant plus que tout qu'Hinata se fasse d'autres amis proches. La blonde voulut entamer une conversation mais l'arrivée d'une grande femme, aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés l'en empêcha. Vêtue d'une robe rouge et blanche dont la longueur atteignait les genoux, elle fit taire tous les étudiants d'un seul 'Bonjour tout le monde !' autoritaire.

- Je suis Kurenai Yuhi, votre professeur de musique cette année. Ceci est votre cinquième et dernière année dans cette école, et vous devrez donc faire de votre mieux pour la réussir et me rendre fière de mes élèves !

Les étudiants l'ayant eu par le passé applaudirent, heureux d'avoir la dame comme professeur à nouveau. Temari remarqua un sourire sur le visage d'Hinata, qui semblait ravie.

- Comme tous les ans, les meilleurs étudiants de chaque option, ou presque, du dernier niveau seront choisis pour participer aux spectacles de fin d'année. Pour vous, il s'agit d'un concert qui regroupera nos meilleurs musiciens, chanteurs ou groupes !

- Bien entendu, tout le monde sait que j'en ferai partie ! s'exclama le blond énervé que Temari avait aperçu plus tôt.

Kiba éclata de rire en haussant un sourcil, fixant le garçon qui se trouvait assis devant lui, une rangée plus bas.

- Bien sûr Naruto ! On verra si tu arrives à suivre le rythme du groupe avant !

Son sourire narquois disparut légèrement sous les avertissements de Kurenai, et le brun assis aux côtés de Naruto soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude du blond. Il répliqua par un regard assassin dont il avait le secret.

Hinata et Temari ne suivaient pas les chamailleries des garçons... tout ce qui les touchait en ce moment était le concert de fin d'année. L'une parce qu'elle espérait en faire partie, l'autre parce qu'au contraire, elle voulait s'en sauver.

L'enseignante poursuivit sa présentation, non sans avertir à nouveau Kiba et Naruto. Elle prit ensuite les présences, saluant la plupart des élèves qu'elle avait eu dans le passé en même temps. Arrivée au nom de Sabaku no Temari, plusieurs visages se dirigèrent vers elle. Les nouveaux étudiants en dernière année étant plutôt rares, elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction.

- Oooooh Sasuke ! T'as vu comment elle est belle ! s'écria Naruto, avec un grand sourire.

- ...ferme là, imbécile, répliqua le brun assis à sa gauche, jetant quand même un coup d'oeil à la blonde.

- Oh, c'est la galère blonde de ce matin.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Shikamaru, que la blonde électrisa du regard, ne l'appréciant déjà pas.

- Comment tu m'as appelée ?!

- La galère blonde.

Tous furent surpris par la vitesse et la force à laquelle la gomme à effacer trouva contact avec le front du Nara, pourtant assis à l'opposé de la classe. Le son produit par le choc causa un grand silence dans la pièce, outre le troisième 'galère' prononcé en moins de deux minutes par Shikamaru.

- Mademoiselle Temari... Shikamaru... vous resterez ici après la classe, fit Kurenai d'un ton agacé.

Son premier cours et déjà de nouveaux problèmes causés par ce flemmard, Shikamaru Nara. Elle soupira, finit de prendre les présences et recommença à nommer les noms afin de connaître de quel instrument ils jouaient, ou s'ils chantaient.

- ... Hyuuga Hinata.

- Piano.

Temari fut surprise de savoir que sa voisine jouait du même instrument qu'elle, et fut encore plus déterminée à apprendre à la connaître.

- Inuzuka Kiba.

- Guitare.

Hinata sourit, son ami d'enfance avait toujours aimé l'attention et son choix pour la guitare avait été plus que prévisible. Malgré cela, elle adorait l'entendre jouer et pouvait passer des heures à l'écouter répéter.

- Nara Shikamaru.

- Chant... baîlla-t-il.

Temari fronça les sourcils, au moins elle n'aurait pas à passer trop de cours avec lui.

- Sabaku no Temari.

- Piano !

Hinata rougit légèrement, la fille à ses côtés jouait donc du même instrument qu'elle ? Elle lui sourit discrètement, mais ne put voir le sourire de réponse qu'elle lui adressa.

- Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Guitare.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Batterie !

Le blond se tourna avec un sourire vers son ami, lui disant qu'ils seraient encore ensemble toute l'année grâce à leurs noms. Sasuke se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête, dirigeant à peine ses yeux d'un noir profond vers Naruto.

Le duo intriguait Temari, qui se demandait jusqu'où leur relation allait précisément. Étaient-ils plus qu'amis, ou se connaissaient-ils simplement trop bien ?

La professeur conclut ses notes sur les instruments et donna le reste du temps à la classe afin d'apprendre à se connaître. Elle se dirigea vers Shikamaru, curieuse de savoir comment il avait fait pour enrager la nouvelle élève dans la première heure de cours.

Cette fois, c'est Hinata qui se tourna vers Temari, le rose toujours aux joues.

- Donc...tu joues du piano toi aussi ?

- Oui ! Depuis quelques années... j'espère être du niveau de cette école. Et toi ?

- Je...je suis des cours depuis que je suis toute petite. E-en fait, maintenant je n'en suis plus...

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle reprit son manège de doigts et baissa la tête, les mèches bleutées cachant ainsi son visage.

- P...c'est plutôt p-personnel.

- Ah, euh... je suis désolée !

- C'est ok... et... euh... pourquoi es-tu venue à Konoha ?

- Mes frères et moi avons déménagé uniquement pour cette école. Enfin, rester à mon ancien collège ne m'aurait pas dérangé mais Kankurou insistait pour que je vienne...

Elles poursuivirent un peu leur discussion, avant de se faire interrompre par Kiba, s'étant assis sur la table et tendant sa main à Temari. Il lui jeta l'un de ses sourires typiques, et Temari observa que ses canines semblaient plus pointues que les autres gens.

- Yo ! Je suis Kiba. Je suis un ami d'enfance d'Hinata. Enchanté.

- Salut.

Elle lui serra la main avec un sourire. Il se joint à la conversation.

- Galère...

Kurenai, les mains posées sur ses hanches, venait de finir d'entendre l'explication de Shikamaru sur le 'manque de patience' de sa nouvelle élève. Le garçon avait souvent des problèmes avec les jeunes filles blondes au tempérament colérique... ou plutôt avec la plupart des filles. Son caractère macho et limite sexiste lui causait souvent des ennuis au près de la gente féminine - ses professeurs n'en faisaient pas exception.

L'enseignante soupira, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Eh bien, je vais laisser passer cet incident pour aujourd'hui... mais j'ai une condition. Tu vas devoir t'occuper de Temari et t'assurer qu'elle s'intègre bien dans notre école.

Jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à la blonde, il marmonna à nouveau ce qui ressemblait à un 'galère'.

- Mais elle n'a aucun problème à s'intégrer, elle est déjà avec...

- Chut. Maintenant va te présenter et t'excuser comme il se doit.

Elle tourna les talons et partit discuter avec d'autres élèves. Il se leva, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme noir. Il regrettait amèrement la présence de Chouji, qui faisait partie de l'option théâtre. Il monta les escaliers menant aux étages supérieur en grognant et alla s'asseoir devant la blonde, sur la table à côté de Sasuke. Temari regarda la main du brun se tendre devant elle avec dédain.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je suis Shikamaru.

Les quatre autres observaient la scène en silence, et Temari serra la main du brun, détournant le regard.

- D'accord. J'accepte tes excuses.

Naruto tenta de rire discrètement, ce qui lui attira tous les regards. Il s'expliqua en parlant d'Ino, une amie proche de Shikamaru, qui arborait également une chevelure blonde et avait un caractère de cochon.

Hinata leva la main devant sa bouche, cachant un rire cristallin qui fit sourire Temari.

- Donc, tu es blonde ? fit-elle.

- Oui !

La Hyuuga rougit à nouveau, triturant ses doigts. Elle avait toujours souhaité avoir les cheveux blonds, ou du moins plus clair que les siens, mais toute sa famille était vouée à des mèches noires.

Le reste de leur cours se déroula de la même façon, la bande posant des dizaines de questions à Temari, peu habitués aux nouveaux étudiants. Lorsque la fin de la période sonna, Shikamaru passa une main sur son visage, n'ayant aucune envie d'accompagner Temari à son prochain cours comme il avait promis à la prof. Malheureusement pour lui, ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans tous leurs cours grâce à l'idée de la directrice de garder les mêmes groupes en tout temps. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix. Heureusement, il pourrait traîner Kiba et Hinata avec lui...

- Tu... veux que je t'accompagne au local de français ?

Elle l'observa pendant une dizaine de secondes, incrédule.

- Comment ?

- En fait... la prof' veut que je t'aide à te retrouver et à t'intégrer et tout ces trucs galères... donc...

- Eum... d'accord alors ?

Hinata leur proposa de les accompagner également, et Kiba s'ajouta à la proposition pour s'occuper d'elle. Ils sortirent tous de la classe en groupe, suivant Naruto, qui traînait à nouveau Sasuke par la main dans les couloirs de l'école, hurlant quelque chose à propos du concert de fin d'année.

Temari comprenait mieux pourquoi Hinata marchait si près de Kiba, ainsi que pourquoi tous les élèves s'écartaient si naturellement devant elle. Ils devaient tous avoir été avertis de son handicap et y faisaient attention.

Kiba continuait de la bombarder de questions, malgré les protestations d'Hinata qui défendait la blonde en disant qu'elle devait en avoir marre. Shikamaru suivait distraitement la conversation, profondément ennuyé par l'école. Il aurait préféré passer la journée à dormir, au chaud dans son lit plutôt que de devoir faire visiter le collège à une nouvelle élève - chiante en plus.

Malgré son attitude, qui lui déplaisait par ses contrastes à la sienne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la blonde était plutôt jolie, avec ses yeux de la même couleur que l'océan dans les eaux peu profondes. Elle avait également un air déterminé, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup... bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ils eurent le temps de visiter la cafétéria et la bibliothèque avant que la cloche annonçant la fin de la classe ne sonne. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur cours de français, donné par le professeur Umino Iruka.

Shikamaru s'esquiva durant l'heure du dîner, désirant se plaindre de la nouvelle le plus vite possible auprès de Chouji. Temari suivit Kiba et Hinata à la cafétéria, et ils s'assirent à une table dans un coin plus tranquille. Temari observa que la plupart des élèves se tenaient avec ceux de la même concentration, sauf à leur table où l'on retrouvait des étudiants en arts, en musique, en sport et en théâtre. Elle fut surprise de rencontrer la jeune fille aux cheveux roses du matin, ainsi que le garçon rétro qui la suivaient. Sakura et Lee étudiaient en sport, avec Ino, ''l'autre blonde'' dont ils parlaient plus tôt. Elle rencontra aussi Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, qui était en option théâtre avec Chouji. Ce dernier les avait rejoint avec Shikamaru une vingtaine de minutes après tout le monde. L'asiatique qui gribouillait en marchant le matin se nommait Sai, et il se trouvait effectivement en arts avec Tenten, une jeune fille à moitié chinoise qui portait une coiffure originale, séparée en deux chignons, et Shino, dont le visage était presque masqué par un capuchon gris et de petites lunettes noires.

Malgré quelques autres accrochages avec Shikamaru, Temari fut heureuse de rencontrer tant de personnes intéressantes et gentilles. Mais celle qu'elle préférait était, de loin, Hinata. Elle semblait si douce et calme, et Temari enviait sa patience et sa façon d'accepter ce qui lui arrivait, que ça soit bon ou mauvais.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, leurs cours de l'après-midi ayant été annulés pour une présentation de la directrice, qui expliqua en détail tous les évènements de fin d'année réservés aux différentes options et qui rappela les règlesde l'établissement. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lancer plusieurs commentaires sur le tour de poitrine assez intense de la femme, et Sasuke dut le rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois. Temari s'efforçait de ne pas rire.

- Ah ! T-Temari... est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton numéro de portable ?

- Eh ? Bien sûr. Attends je vais te le rentrer.

Elles échangèrent leurs numéros respectifs devant l'arrêt d'autobus, Neji et Kiba observant leur protégée avec un sourire. La blonde devait passer prendre son cadet à la maternelle, et était excitée de connaître comment c'était passé sa première journée. Avant de monter dans le bus, elle fut étonnée de sentir les bras d'Hinata l'entourer. Elle répondit à l'étreinte non sans cacher sa surprise. Les mains de la jeune fille parcourèrent son dos avant de venir se glisser dans ses cheveux. Temari la laissa faire, réalisant que c'était sa façon de 'voir'.

Elles se séparèrent après quelques secondes, et Temari la salua, entrant dans le véhicule.

Décidément, elle espérait devenir bonnes amies avec Hinata.

- Ensuite on a fait de la pâte de modeler ! Et c'était moi le meilleur !

- 'À' modeler, Gaara. Je suis fière de toi.

Temari marchait jusqu'à leur appartement en tenant la main d'un Gaara énervé, heureux de sa première journée. Il s'était beaucoup amusé, et avait appris à écrire son prénom, ce qu'il avait hâte de montrer à sa soeur et son frère.

- Est-ce que Kankurou va venir ce soir ?

- Bien sûr ! Enfin, je crois. On va l'appeler à la maison, d'accord ?

Le rouquin fit la moue et baissa la tête. Temari se mordit la lèvre, se promettant de donner à leur frère aîné l'engueulade du siècle s'il ne pouvait être présent pour souper.

- Mais il est jamais là...

- Je sais Gaara... Mais ce soir, on va s'arranger pour qu'il vienne.

Gaara regagna un peu d'espoir, et marcha avec un peu plus d'entrain. Il serra la main de sa grande soeur un peu plus fort, continuant de lui raconter sa journée. Deux rues plus loin et ils se tenaient devant la porte de leur appartement. Temari ouvrit la porte et aida Gaara à monter les escaliers. Ils saluèrent leur voisine, madame Chiyo au passage.

Ce que Temari aimait le moins de leur nouveau logement était qu'il se situait au quatrième et dernier étage, ce qui était dur à monter avec Gaara dans les bras ainsi que leurs sacs. Elle reprit son souffle à leur palier, avant de sortir sa clé et de l'insérer dans la serrure, la tournant seulement pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas barrée.

Elle ouvrit et sentit son coeur se réchauffer en voyant Gaara sauter dans les bras de Kankurou, qui les attendait devant la porte.

* * *

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fiction 'Temari & Hinata'. Je crois que les futurs couples sont déjà clairs à ce point de l'histoire, haha. Le deuxième est en cours d'écriture, mais devrait être prêt...prochainement ? Haha ^^'


End file.
